


We Have Seen His Star in the East

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [14]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The star had appeared in the sky over Agrabah -- and moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Seen His Star in the East

**Author's Note:**

> For quite awhile, I wasn't sure I could grant this particular request -- as a practical matter, it didn't seem to me that there was a logical place for the Christmas tradition in this particular universe. Then the answer hit me.

The star had appeared in the sky over Agrabah -- and moved.

The Genie followed, as did other wizards and sages. Eventually, the star stopped, hanging over a small town in a country northeast of Agrabah. Following the magi (who themselves were following various omens), he found an old inn on the town's outskirts.

By that time, the Genie could smell the Power. Making himself inconspicuous, he peered into the inn's stable, where a young couple bent over a manger.

Very softly, the Genie breathed a familiar phrase:

"Phenomenal cosmic Powers...itty-bitty living space."

The baby in the manger winked.


End file.
